world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414RysporSeriad
gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 19:07 -- 07:08 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃwimʃ vp to ʃeriad, looking fairly ʃtormy. "ʃo, ʃeriad, I heard yov pvt thingʃ 'on hiatvʃ' with Doir."~ 07:09 CA: "Yes... That is what I said..." 07:10 GT: ~"Pray tell, what EXACTLY were yov THINKING when yov ʃaid that?"~ 07:12 CA: "I don't know, Ryspor. I don't know WHAT I was thinking... It was one of my 'misguided descisions' that's exactly what it was..." 07:14 GT: ~"Yeʃ. Yeʃ it waʃ." He ʃwimʃ a little cloʃer. "I may not be hiʃ moirail any more, bvt I ʃtill care deeply abovt hiʃ emotional well-being, and right now, he iʃ NOT in a good place. ʃo what I'd like to know iʃ what YOV'RE going to do abovt thiʃ meʃʃ."~ 07:15 CA: "Nothing. There is nothing I can do. Because I'm OBVIOUSLY super excited to see him sad, sad Doir is best Doir. yep, AHAHAHA... So hilarious..." 07:20 GT: ~"ʃo yov're jvʃt giving vp, then? Becavʃe yov're too NERVOVʃ, or ʃome other reaʃon like that?" He grimaceʃ, diʃgvʃted. "At the very leaʃt TALK to him! Make ʃvre yov're ʃtill friendʃ! Don't let the bond die! Otherwiʃe yovr preciovʃ 'hiatvʃ' iʃ going to ʃHATTER."~ 07:20 GT: ((wooooow 5 minutes ok i think that's a record)) 07:25 CA: "Ryspor..." she sighs, "He wouldn't even want to talk to me anyways. So what's THE POINT. THERE IS NO POINT. IT'S ALL POINTLESS! THIS GAME, THIS PLANET, THESE *FUCKING* STUPID RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS, WORTHLESS. WHY SHOULD I EVEN **BOTHER** Anymore..." 07:27 CA: "Ryspor..." she sighs, "He wouldn't even want to talk to me anyways. So what's THE POINT. THERE IS NO POINT. IT'S ALL POINTLESS! THIS GAME, THIS PLANET, THESE *FUCKING* STUPID RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS, WORTHLESS. WHY SHOULD I EVEN **BOTHER** Anymore..." 07:28 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃlapʃ ʃeriad, hard.~ 07:30 CA: ((How hard are we talkin here? So I know how to react, like, "Oh shit, that hurt you motherfuck!" or "AAAAAGH to the ground")) 07:31 GT: ((the first)) 07:33 GT: ~"ʃnap OVT of it. Of COVRʃE he wantʃ to ʃee yov. What, do yov think he'ʃ miʃerable becavʃe he wanted to break vp firʃt? Yov ʃtill have the chance to fix thingʃ between yov two. It iʃ NOT too late. Do not jvʃt ROLL OVER and give vp. Yov wanted to be the leader? Do yov think THIʃ iʃ how a leader actʃ? NO. A leader keepʃ going, even when all ʃeemʃ loʃt. A leader NEVER giveʃ vp, even if they deʃperate 07:33 GT: ly want to. If yov want to be a leader, then yov damn well need to ACT like one."~ 07:34 CA: "That's pretty funny coming from you of all people. See me laugh, Ha. ha. ha. If you really, want me to talk to him, fine. Whatever." 07:36 GT: ~"Yov're right. I'm not a leader. I jvʃt know how to ʃhovt." He retvrnʃ to hiʃ earlier poʃition. "ʃomething YOV need to learn how to do."~ 07:42 CA: "You WANT ME TO SHOUT? LOOK AT ME, SHOUTING, SO NOISY! HEAR ME ROAR! ARE YOU FEELING IT RYSPOR! ARE YOU? IS THIS GOOD ENOUGH?" 07:42 CA: "I MUST HAVE MASTERED THE SHITTY WAYS OF THE SHOUT! ARE YOU PROOOOOOOOUD? HUH? HUH? ANSWER ME, PLEASE." 07:43 GT: ~"WELL, THIʃ Iʃ CERTAINLY AN IMPROVEMENT OVER THE BACKʃEAT DRIVER ʃHIT YOV'VE BEEN PVLLING!"~ 07:45 CA: "I WOULD USE THAT PIECE OF SHIT HATCHET TO FUCKING MURDER YOU RIGHT NOW. WATCH YOUR BLOOD SEEP FROM YOUR CORPSE, I WOULD TASTE IT, LIKE A YOUNG BLIND GIRL TASTES HER SURROUNDINGS. DOES IT TASTE LIKE GRAPES?" 07:46 GT: ~"WHY DON'T YOV AʃK JACK? I'M ʃVRE HE WOVLDN'T MIND; YOV TWO WOVLD GET ALONG *ʃWIMMINGLY*! YOV'RE PRACTICALLY *KINDRED ʃPIRITʃ*!"~ 07:47 CA: "YEAH, I WONDER IF HE HAS ANY MORE RYSPOR JELLY LEFT, MMM, I CAN ALREADY TASTE IT. LIKE FUCKING LOSER YUM YUM YUM!" 07:47 GT: ~"HERE, WAIT, I HAVE JVʃT THE THING!" Ryʃpor pvllʃ ovt a bottle of pvrple liqvid. "HERE, HE MVʃT HAVE DELIVERED IT TO THE WRONG TROLL!" He throwʃ it at her face.~ 07:51 CA: Seriad shuts her mouth, her expression is one of horror. "Did you... Is this... Oh my god... You really... Oh..." She stands, erm- floats there, hyperventilating "This is... This is... This is..." 07:53 GT: ~"What'ʃ the matter, iʃ it not aʃ tempting in real life?" Ryʃpor ʃneerʃ.~ 07:54 CA: She drags a finger across her face, and sucks the finger. "No, no, you..." she gags, "Taste delicious..." 07:56 GT: ~"Iʃ it aʃ grape-y aʃ yov'd imagined? Don't leave me hanging for too long, the ʃvʃpenʃe iʃ agonizing."~ 07:59 CA: "It's more of a... Blueberry-Raspberry flavor... I may have to, compare it... some more..." 08:00 GT: ~Ryʃpor extendʃ a ʃhovlder. "Oh, by all meanʃ, if yov think yov're vp to it."~ 08:03 CA: She grins, and sinks her teeth into the shoulder, just hard enough to draw blood. She draws back, and licks the small wound. "Delicious, tastes the same to me..." 08:07 GT: ~Ryʃpor grimaceʃ aʃ ʃhe biteʃ down, bvt refrainʃ from flinching. Aʃ ʃhe pvllʃ away, he rollʃ hiʃ ʃhovlder ovt of habit."Excellent. I'm ʃo glad yov're enjoying yovrʃelf." He pavʃeʃ, then grinʃ. "Yov know, I wonder if all troll blood taʃteʃ the ʃame..."~ 08:08 CA: "Probably not... I just want you to know... this was most likely a one night stand..." 08:10 GT: ~"Of COVRʃE it iʃ. It'ʃ not like yov're brave enovgh to make a long-term commitment, in any caʃe. And anywayʃ, the only way to know what different blood colorʃ taʃte like iʃ throvgh teʃting."~ 08:11 CA: "Hmph, you want a taste," She holds out her wrist, "Here. Have at it." 08:13 GT: ~Ryʃpor rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ, and biteʃ down on her wriʃt, licking hiʃ lipʃ after he'ʃ finiʃhed. "It'ʃ not TERRIBLY good, really. Too bland and vnaʃʃvming for my taʃte."~ 08:15 CA: Seriad, in turn bites down on her lip. This kind of hurts... "Whatever, what flaaaaaaaavor is it?" 08:16 GT: ~Ryʃpor hvffʃ. "I jvʃt ʃAID I can't tell. It'ʃ almoʃt aʃ if it can't decide on a flavor."~ 08:21 CA: "So indecisive! What will you do when important descisions need to be made? Mr.Sweats-Under-Pressure." She folds her arms, a smug smirk on her face. 08:22 GT: ~"Well, ʃtrikeʃ-The-Heart, I'd ʃay yov've done an awfvl lot of ʃtriking heartʃ lately, ʃo perhapʃ I'm not the only one who liveʃ vp to hiʃ name."~ 08:23 CA: "I strike the heart so hard. Just a fucking heart assassin, don't feel too bad when this night is over." 08:24 GT: ~"Vgh, I don't know WHAT yov ʃee in Tlaloc. He'ʃ not even WORTH hating, if yov aʃk me."~ 08:25 CA: "But, he's MUCH sexier than you, with his shirtlessness and all... But, his Beau obsession is pretty weird..." 08:27 GT: ~"Excvʃe me." He geʃtvreʃ down. "I think yov'll find I've been ʃhirtleʃʃ for aʃ long aʃ I've been here. Perhapʃ I ʃhovld do it more often." He ʃmirkʃ. "Or maybe I'll pile on an extra layer or two, jvʃt to ʃpite yov."~ 08:31 CA: Seriad giggles, "I'm not sure how I want to respond to that... Good job." 08:32 GT: ~He bowʃ. "I try."~ 08:35 GT: ~He ʃvddenly tvrnʃ ʃlightly, affecting a caʃval air. "Yov know, thiʃ iʃ honeʃtly a rather diʃappointing 'one-night ʃtand'. I mean, honeʃtly, yov'd think we wovld have at LEAʃT kiʃʃed or ʃomething by now."~ 08:39 CA: "If you had a shirt on now, that'd be great." She digs her fingernails into his chest and violently presses her lips against his. 08:40 CA: She pulls away, "THis will have to do however." 08:41 GT: ~"Oh, that'ʃ all yov've got. Honeʃtly, I covld do a better job." He pvllʃ her back towardʃ him and vigorovʃly proveʃ hiʃ point~ 08:41 GT: ((*?)) 08:45 CA: "Well, you're a better kisser... I'll give you that." 08:46 GT: ~He lickʃ hiʃ lipʃ abʃently. "Mmm, I'm glad yov have the grace to admit it, at the very leaʃt."~ 08:47 CA: "How exactly, did we go from shouting, to these intimacies? Not, that, I'M complaining... buuuuuut..." 08:51 GT: ~"I'm...not entirely ʃvre, really." He ʃhrvgʃ. "I'm certainly not worrying abovt it."~ 08:54 CA: "Now, the night doesn't last forever. Kiss me you delicious loser." 08:54 CA: 02:57, February 15, 2014 (UTC)~ FADE TO BLACK 02:57, February 15, 2014 (UTC)~ 08:55 GT: ((today was a good day))